Amαlgαmα
by Anniih
Summary: Compartir una taza de café y una de té, es una amalgama. Y ella duerme. *ChilexColombia*


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia y de LatinHetalia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna.

**Pareja:** ChilexColombia/ManuelxCatalina. (¡Al fin Manuel hetero!)

_Espero que les guste._

.

* * *

∙ **A**mαlgαmα ∙

.

La piel es más oscura que la de él haciéndose notar ante el contraste con las iluminadas sabanas por debajo de sus cuerpo y por encima cubriéndoles.

Manuel se fija en la luz del sol traspasando las ventanas y las cortinas sin permiso al cuarto, sobre todo al rostro durmiente de la colombiana teniendo los cabellos esparcidos en la almohada sin llevar la pañoleta. Debería usar menos esa prenda, se ve más hermosa aun. Vaya que le costó un poco quitársela, no deseaba que se enojara para verla agresiva y eso mancha la delicadez que tiene para perderse en sus ojos. Adora los ojos profundos de Catalina, los adora. Solo era cuestión de decirle unas cuantas frases y ya.

Le acaricia el rostro removiendo los flequillos en un suave y delicado movimiento de sus dedos australes. Ríe para sus adentros surcando los labios. Y pensar que llegaron a esto por compartir una taza de café y una de té, conversando sobre sus profundas relaciones, unirse más.

El tono de habla de la colombiana le hacía -y le hace- irresistible por tener un tono tan educado con él.

El chileno se está afianzando demasiado en ella, y ella en él, más cuando le dice que lo admira. No es como Martín para que le suba el ego, pero se siente bien. Sale de sus pensamientos cuando el país cafetero estira levemente su cuerpo, sus manos y sus pies. Abre los ojos como si le pesaran encontrándose con unos de la perfecta noche. No se asusta. Sonríe y dice los buenos días acurrucándose más a la almohada sin dejar de fijarse en él.

Manuel, amablemente le ofrece preparar el desayuno.

_Profundizar las relaciones, eh._

― ¿Sabe que el café y el té son buenos para el corazón?

_Proyectarse juntos._

―No, no lo sabía. Gracias por el dato.

Si el café y el té son buenos para el corazón, entonces están en problemas.

Mezclar el café con el té puede ser _peligroso_, porque la noche de ayer compartieron el sabor de sus infusiones respectivas en sus bocas y en el aroma impregnado en sus cuerpos.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Personalmente como que le encontré algo que no se ve bien, no pude pensar más, perdónenme la vida, tuve un día cansador en hacer trámites de aquí para allá. Había hecho tres más de ellos, pero no me gustaron. Así que me fui por algo más "intimo", tomando aquellas infusiones que les hace digamos…diferente y 'amalgamada'. Y sí, es lo que están pensando, ellos lo hicieron, pero no quise colocar lime ni lemon, creo que no es el momento.

El acento colombiano es lindo =3

* * *

**Datos:**

•Los mandatarios de ambos países son 'amiguis'. El ex-presidente de Colombia, Álvaro Uribe estando al poder en ese entonces, mencionó admirar al gobierno del presidente Piñera; "Su estilo de gobierno. Muy cercano, muy ejecutivo. No se queda en discursos, conoce la realidad de su país. Maneja las cifras fundamentales al enfrentar los problemas, y les preguntaba a los líderes comunales caso a caso. Ese estilo, dada mi personalidad y trayectoria, me acomoda."

El actual presidente de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos, ["Manuel" xD] quiere profundizar los lazos y proyectar ambos países, juntos. Ah sí, también lo admira.

•Colombia ocupa los primeros lugares como destino de la inversión directa de Chile en el mundo, desplazando a Argentina en los dos últimos años. [Martín, pobrecito]

•Aadadasdad, esto es…raro: Santos quiere que Colombia se convierta en el Chile de la próxima década. Véase a Catalina tsundere xD. De verdad, admira demasiado a Manuelandia. [Miguel también entra en el juego al estar más cercano a Catalina, un triángulo amoroso. Realmente epic!]

Si quieren saber más les dejo los links: h t t p : / /iberoamericaenruta. wordpress. com/category/colombia/

h t t p : / . com/2010/02/23/chile-pinera-y-su-agenda-latinoamericana/

h t t p : / /www. semana. com/noticias-politica/profundizar-relaciones-entre-colombia-chile-punto-clave-visita-pinera/147834. Aspx

La verdad…no me quiero imaginar a Catalina tsundere… xD

•**El café y el té son buenos para el corazón**: Según el estudio, que analizó datos de 40.000 personas, aquellos que beben más de seis tazas de té por día reducen en un tercio el riesgo de padecer enfermedades del corazón.

En el caso del café, el efecto protector no se incrementa luego de la cuarta taza. Pero los grandes bebedores no corren mayor riesgo de morir a causa de un paro cardíaco que quienes lo hacen más moderadamente.

(L)

* * *

.

Espero que les haya gustado. Tengo ganas de escribir algo de MartínxMaría, veré que me fluye ;D

Tengo que escribir un ParaguayxBolivia o al revés xD

Saludos!

Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
